vacation with Inuyasha and Ranma
by escapist04
Summary: chapter 12+13 Inuyasha and the gang decided to have a little vacation of their own. R+R=more chapters
1. planning

*Disclamier: sadly I don't own Inuyasha or Ranma 1/2. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and others. So you lawyers can't sue!! I only have a juicy fruit!!  
  
Chapter 1: planning  
  
Akane ran outside to as the warm cool wind swam past her. Unable to enjoy the feeling she had something else to bother about. Ranma. all day she thought to be nicer to him since maybe he might remember what was on this day. Her birf-dae. but no he just suspected that it was another trick so embarrassed her even in the locker when he went as Ranko to snoop on her. When Akane found 'her' she was asking all her friends what was up with her today. Akane shouted Pervert at the top of her lungs, but since no one knew about his 'condition' they just scolded her for shouting at the new girl. Akane had to leave the place since she felt like getting her mallet and sending him back to China. This just gave Ranma a grin to see Akane couldn't hurt him in this form.  
  
He had found out about the special day but still replied as if obvious why should it be a day of celebrating. "especially to someone as uncute as you." those words were what tipped the glass. not only did he have to say it to her but in front of the entire class. Her eyes teared up as she raised her hand. everybody else expected to see the mallet appear, even Ranma but instead he felt a large sting on his right cheek. His head was forced to the left as the stinging persisted. Slowly he turned towards her, shock clearly on is face. The gasps had calmed down but the surprise was still there. Akane didn't brake eye contact with the one with a red cheek. Through tears she said "Grow up Ranma!!!" with that she ran from the room going past Nibiki in the hallways. somehow knowing what made her little imouto so depressed was the boy with the pig-tail. Somehow she gave a face without speaking words saying that he deserved that marked.  
  
Akane finally arrived to her destination. home. her home that also inhabited that jerk! Kasumi had called in a sick day but thought she could sew while away from duties. surprised that her baby sister came home at noon somehow didn't feel right. the tears showed an argument. "Kasumi do you have any money on you? I want to take a trip away for a while. I need things to sort out." Kasumi quickly left the room and just as quickly came back with a credit card. "take this and don't worry about the budget, it belongs to Kuno. he dropped it last time he was here." Akane looked up to her oneesan Kasumi. always she was taking care of her. She would never forget this. "Arigato oneechan" "don't worry about it now let's get you packing I know just were to send you. It's a friend you hadn't seen in years." They quickly packed in case someone were to come and stop them. they both left to the bus station. As the machine began to board people, Kasumi gave her final farewells. "I won't tell any one where' you've gone, come back whenever you feel like it. And be careful. "Arigato again Kasumi, keep the promise in not telling anybody...especially him!" Soon the bus boarded Not without Kasumi yelling, 'Happee bif-dae !!!" making Akane smiled, she felt more at ease leaving Nerima and towards the great city of...  
  
************  
  
"Modern Tokyo!!!" the shout had come from a girl coming from a shrine with a certain magical well. Kagome had remembered to encast the well with something so that a hanyou wouldn't bother her for a few days. Quickly, knowing that a sit wouldn't hold Inuyasha down longer. she took out a small cork and then sprinkled it with a little something. she then dropped it down the well. Before it was fully encasted with darkness the cork blew up big enough to plug the well and stop the annoying hanyou. Relieved that Shippo had taught her a bit of magic Kagome slowly trudged along hearing a thump before she was completely out of the shrine. Kagome's ears yearned to hear Inuyasha hit himself. unfortunately the sound came in as more feminine. "Ouch, Damn the cork!! Kagome? can you here me Inuyasha's not far behind. And I don't trust that houshi alone. " "oh Gods Sango!! oh I'm so sorry!! I thought you were Inuyasha!!" fast Kagome undid the spell and helped the exterminator out and then redid the process of the cork.  
  
"I didn't know you could pass through," Kagome finally realizing, Sango just laughed, "nether did I! I was hiding from the houshi then I noticed that Inuyasha was a distance away but gaining so I ran not wanting to get in the way but I tripped and fell into the well and then the rest is history!" the two girls laughed when suddenly a thud was heard. "GGrrr KAGOME!!! GET THIS CORK OUT NOW!!!" It was Kagome's turn to get mad, "oh and why don't you get Kikyo to do it for you. She after all ssoo much more powerful then I and my simple spell couldn't hold up against her arrows. And not to mention that she is much more beautiful than I. I wonder... why do you stay with me anyway? Not like I'm better then mud and bones!!!" "GGrrr.. KAGOMEEE!! YOUR COMING BACK RIGHT NOW. * Inuyasha was pissed at her that's why he said this* I NEED YOU BECAUSE KIKYO WAS DEAD AND YOU WERE ALL THAT WAS LEFT. IF SHE WAS STILL ALIVE I'D DITCH OF COURSE I'D GO WITH HER IN A SECOND!!" Kikyo couldn't have made a more centered shot through her heart as Inuyasha had just did. ".....fine then when the quest is over I'll let you two live 2gether. I only come back for companionship of my friends. And since Sango is here with me I'll only be a few weeks before I start to miss Shippo-chan and dear Miroku-sama." with that Kagome walked away and to the top waiting for Sango.  
  
the exterminator just knelt and whispered. "you should have listened to the houshi Inuyasha, 'one should be kinder to the women folk.' " She then stood up as Kagome and her walked toward the house. as they were in the yard Sango questioned, Kagome what will I do here? you always say that you must go to this 'school.' what will I do here for weeks?" "don't worry Sango-chan summer break is tomorrow." noticing the confusion of Sango's face she explained. "school is where I study and get my education. every few months we get certain amounts of days off. this one happens to be the longest one. *idea* How about we go to this beach I know. it'll only be a few hours there. And plus mom gave me money to spend. she's off to visit relatives, ojisan is off having a reunion with other...old people...and Sota is off to summer camp!! Yes this will be the best summer vacation ever!!" Kagome was brought back to reality by Sango tapping on her shoulder, "whose that girl over there?" As Kagome looked closer. A smile played across her face. "AAKKKAAANNNEEE-CCHHANN!!!!!!!!" Akane turning around to see whose voice it belonged to only to shout back.  
  
**************  
  
All three girls treated themselves to some lemonade while each shared their story. Once everybody was caught up with the news they all agreed on something. On this vacation they were going to find some real boyfriends!!! they planned that they were going to stay a hotel, -Kagome would pay for that, and that they'll buy some clothes for Sango there and Kuno's card was gonna do that or them. Soon they were all packed up and left for the plane for a two hour flight (planes were faster) first class.  
  
*****************meanwhile  
  
  
  
"Tendo Soun have you seen-" "YYOOUUU...you made her leave!!! my daughter is all alone in the wild. *sob* oh my baby is never going to know her way back...." the panda just wrote 'such faith you have for her' "*sob* she only knew how to get to her friend Higurashi's but that was in Tokyo ( T ~ T ) Ranma just thought of something "which way is it to Tokyo?" the panda pointed east. "Good" suddenly he called for the old man Hippos, "hey look at this." holding up a bra Happosai began to run for it and like a matador swished it in the air, "if I can punch you, you must stop this instant about panties. if u win you can add this to your collection" the old man just nodded. Ranma positioned him to the east and charged. the old man just did a flick of his wrist and Ranma was off flying. Knowing the Happosai would use more force, Ranma positioned himself so he would land exactly at the shrine. As he landed a figure came out of the shrine. "Higurashi Kagome?" Inuyasha was in a crabby mood being locked down for hours if his sword hadn't cut a hole he would still be down there. Hearing suddenly a voice call for Kagome. Inuyasha assumed him to be her boyfriend. * Why else would he come at night? This guy is the reason that She always comes here!* Growling Inuyasha attacked just as Miroku climbed up the well, "looks like a fight."  
  
Imoto-chan: wow I did all that in one night!! It's got to be the biggest chapter I've done yet!! anyway please review, I just want at least 12 I will try and put some humor in. but I just continue on stories that have been reviewed. Pleeezzz!!! * I forgot to say that Ranma said those things because he was upset that he was hearing rumors that she was secretly dating someone named Alex, while they were still engaged.* 


	2. getting prepared

Chapter 2 : getting prepared  
  
*Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2, but I lost my juicyfruit!!!! ^_^*  
  
the plane ride was longer than they expected but they arrived still without any problems. The three then checked into a hotel (one of the fanciest of them all!!) and began to unpack. Noticing Sango only brought along a two shirts and a skirt and short,(all Kagome's) Akane suggested, "How about we go shopping now? Sango will need a bathing suit since and I think I need one too. my old one is getting to small." "ok Akane I'll get one too since I forgot to pack it. and we'll see if Kuno can afford it" Kagome with the rest smiled evilly while holding up the credit card. Kagome changed into a dress, with spaghetti straps that cut off at mid-thigh colored blue to match her with flip-flop shoes. Akane wore short shorts to show off her thighs and a T-shirt which she rolled up, along with flip- flops. Sango used Kagome's dark pink skirt that also cut short to, along with a pink tank-top (guess what shoes?). she also wore her hair up. Together the three left the hotel and called the taxi, and headed for the mall followed by three suspicious characters.  
  
*************where we left the boys  
  
Ranma awoke with his face resting on the carpeted floor inside Kagome's home. not only did his cheek still carry a sting but now his head had an enormous bump. "awake yet human? gods you truly are weakling." He looked up to see a boy that looked like his age. he was tanned with long white hair and unusual set of dog ears on his head. Ranma was going to use his hand to push him up only to realize the were strapped behind his hands. he looked up to see the same with the dog boy. he also noticed a scroll on his strappings probably to make sure they don't break. Ranma assumed the same about him. so with a grunt of effort he sat up just as another boy came out with some of Ranma's clothing!! "no this doesn't suit me very well." Miroku looked at the mirror in front and frowned. "hey!!" Ranma didn't know how he got the bump on his head or why he was tied up but he knew that that guy was responsible. "what'da ya think your doing?!" Miroku just smiled, "glad you woke up now to explain..." both pairs of eyes followed Miroku to the phone where he pushed a button. there Kagome's voice appeared.  
  
"Hey mom, Akane came by and we decided to go to the Natsu beach. Sango is coming along as well. we'll be gone for a week the least. kay by Kagome. *BEEP*"  
  
"I found that message when I bumped into the table while dragging you two. I know you are looking for Akane and we two are looking for Kagome and Sango. I suggest we join forces to find the ladyfolk. " *both grumbles* 'fine' "Good, now do any of you know how to get to Natsu beach?" Ranma nodded "it's a while from here but I think I know how to get to it from here faster." "Houshi, get me out of these damn bindings!!!" three minutes later.. Everyone wearing own clothing and rope tied to everyone's foot connecting them. Inuyasha: "explain why we have to connect eachother to ourselves?" Ranma: " just do as I say! now who is the strongest?" Inuyasha: 'feh. me." Ranma ok... now throw us as hard as you can towards those trees *points towards trees* Miroku & Inuyasha: ...... Ranma: not strong enough? Inuyasha: *nerve pops* *grabs Ranma by hand and throws him hard. then gets Miroku and throws him farther. *suddenly feeling a tug goes flying away*  
  
Minutes later  
  
Ranma landed swiftly on the grass looking up to see a hotel. turns around to see Miroku using a pillow to soften his landing followed by Inu-chan. As three of them get up they all noticed their targets leaving the hotel and getting to a cab before they could get them. they couldn't reach them since feet were connected. All six characters are in the same city. Some vacation this will be.  
  
*************meanwhile  
  
Kuno looking through his mail, "I don't remember paying for a skirt" *Then looking evilly* "oh siiiisssteeerr...."  
  
  
  
Pleez review ! 


	3. shopping! And GUYZ!

Chapter 3:shopping!! and guys!!  
  
*Disclaimer on first two chapters  
  
The girls quickly made themselves at home in the new mall. First they tried out new dresses and shirts then they found themselves at the bathing suit store. Kagome suggested, " Why don't we try the one piece first?" the others agreed so taking some favorites they went into the change rooms.  
  
Inuyasha was able to trace the girls scent by following Kagome's they went from store to store until they came upon the one the girls were recently in. they all hid I a change room when suddenly all three girls came out in their bathing suits. Inuyasha kept his eye on Kagome and could have caught flies with his mouth so open. Ranma had never seen Akane pose in her bathing suit and thought how 'cute' she looked. Sango was feeling a bit uncomfortable but still giggled and posed, believing now that no pervert would be watching. Miroku on the other hand was admiring her figure and his hand close to groping her. Kagome: let's try the two pieces now! " they all went into their stall and began to change. Akane was in the first stall, next to Ranma, beside him was Kagome since there were only five stalls Miroku and Inuyasha shared one and then was Sango. Within moments the girls came out in their bikinis. And if you thought that the boys were amazed before, you'd be surprised that their mouths could open up that much. While the girls posed, Inuyasha took the opportunity to sneak into Kagome's stall. climbing over the wall he landed silently in the next one. He then took the opportunity to smell her clothing. He was relieved that no smell indicated that the boy Ranma or any other boy had touched her. to bad his senses were clouded or he would have heard the footsteps of the girls coming back into their stall. Kagome said, "okay lets take these ones! we'll meet at the cashier!" turning back Kagome went to her stall and picked up her clothing from the bench and began to strip! above Inuyasha was trying his best to hold on. if he moved his cover was blown and he would be given sits till there was a hole shaped like him. *but then you'd land on Kagome and she's practically naked.* a little voice in his head said. Shut up and dun look down!! Shut up and dun look down!! Inuyasha kept repeating to himself but could only keep one of the promises. He knew that he would get caught for this but just looked down and almost laugh knowing that of all those times Kagome could feel his presence she couldn't look up to find him out.  
  
After what felt like an eternity the girls finally left. "Inuyasha! what the hell were you thinking?!" turning to his left Inuyasha saw a pissed Ranma. "you could have gotten us caught!" "shut up human!" Inuyasha's arms were killing him, so quietly he dropped down and met the boys outside the stalls. "Inuyasha, Miroku they went towards the exit I think that they're leaving we gotta follow them!" Quickly the boys left not noticing (except for the security camera) that Miroku took the liberty of 'borrowing' some swim suits.  
  
The girls began to shop once again, "Sango, Akane, is it me or did either of you notice that we're being followed?" Akane nodded, "yeah, I noticed at the swimsuit store, Damn them!! I thought that they wouldn't be able to find us!" Sango just sighed, "oh well doesn't mean we can't have fun with them," Both girls stared blankly at the smiling Sango as she began her scheme to bait the boys.  
  
Miroku was the first to notice what was going on. (You wouldn't believe how jealous Miroku can really get) "Inuyasha! Ranma! Look!" as the two boys looked towards the direction the houshi was pointing and almost instantly their anger increased ten fold. There in front of them were Sango, Kagome and Akane flirting with three very good-looking guy. Occasionally one of the girls would giggle. Inuyasha couldn't believe what Kagome was doing! She was smiling laughing and showing a lot of skin too. Same was for Sango, Miroku thought. He'd never seen her this exposed (except when he tried to peep at her bathing whenever he could.) but her dressing that way and flirting was all the more for him to grow more jealous. Ranma was thinking similar. Akane was smiling at this boy and was enjoying his company. He heard the occasional words 'pretty' and 'beautiful' and when he put his hand to her face he grew even angrier.  
  
While the boys watch the girls talk to teach specific boys they left the mall together and headed towards the parking lot. "That's it." The boys said at once and began stomping towards the girls. Kagome smiled along with Sango and Akane. Neither one thought it would have such an impact on the boys. They didn't even notice when the group of boys they were with were suddenly pulled from them by familiar jealous faces. "Leave...now!" Inuyasha glared right at the boy he held. The gut just nodded and scramed with his two friends behind. Ranma, Miroku and Inuyasha, all proud of themselves turned too see the girls smiling evilly back at them. Akane took out her mallet *bam* Kagome said "sit" and Miroku received a punch on the head. Within three second the boys were kissing dirt. "Serves you right for following us." Akane looked down at Ranma, "why would you bother looking for me anyway?" Kagome knelt down so Inuyasha could hear, "why is it that I can't even have a few days without you coming to take me back?!" Sango too knelt towards the houshi and noticed him holding something. "Guys look at this." Kagome and Akane turned as Sango faced them showing a shopping bag. "Look, the price tags are still on!" Akane then pointed, "look." The turned to see a security guard running towards them, "Run!" they each picked up a boy and ran at fast as they could surprisingly back to the suite.  
  
A/N: review!! have anything to say review!!! just a note: I'm going to be focusing mainly on Inuyasha/Kagome but don't worry. I'll still have some Ranma/Akane and Miroku/Sango. remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. confessions

Chapter 4: confessions  
  
When the girls finally caught their breath they agreed that they would have too keep the boys here if they didn't want any more trouble. The suite had four main bedrooms so decided that the three boys would share. Kagome began to take Inuyasha to his room while Akane and Sango began to look for extra beds, when the hanyou came back from unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome didn't noticed but talked to him anyway "Inuyasha couldn't you at least be a little nicer? I don't know why you have to keep pushing me away. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Kagome had reach the room and lightly set him in place on the bed. She stood still for a moment then brushed his bangs away. She knelt beside him, and whispered, "why must you always be comparing me to your first love? I know I'm not as powerful, beautiful and stronger than her but I wonder why do you hate me so much. I guess I'm just a copy of her. I want you to be happy, and if that means with Kikyo, then when this quest is over I'll give her my soul. It probably wasn't mine to begin with." Kagome lightly petted his ears being comforted by the small purring. "Maybe as soon as I return, since you wish to be with her so much. But I can relate to her for something. I now know how it feels to be hurt by someone you love ." Kagome lightly kissed him on the cheek, "but I won't give up on you. I know you have a good heart, and if only Kikyo can bring it out then my soul is of no use to me here." Slowly she left wiping the tears off her face so not too concern the others. Inuyasha was confused at this point. He had so many emotions coming at him at once. Happiness that she shared the same feelings, and also anger and fear that she would actually consider dying for him. But the guilt was what hit him the most. She constantly took abuse for him. He was the one who made her cry and yet she stood up for him but he never noticed 'till now.  
  
Akane and Sango had found extra beds and set them up in the huge bedroom. Sango was next to take Miroku to his bed. Believing that he too was unconscious, began to speak her thoughts, " *sigh* I wonder why you came here. Not like you have any one to care for." Sango suddenly became mad at him, "you're so blind!! But I guess I'm not used to expressing much either. *Sigh* I wonder when I'll be brave enough to tell you how I feel. Until then I'll have to look at you from afar. You truly are a great person Miroku but your mind gets so clouded sometimes." With that Sango left. Miroku on the other hand was surprised at himself he had gained consciousness but never attempted to grope her. He actually wanted to hear what she was trying to say. He questioned himself too. Why did it worry him so much if Sango left for a few days. Because he cared for her and was scared that something might happen. Could he really...love her?  
  
While this was happening Akane had mended the sore on Ranma's head. She looked at him so sadly. She wished she could be mad at him but seeing him in this form always softened her heart. She knelt down and softly kissed him on the head. "I'm sorry. I wish we could end this fighting but we're both to stubborn to give up. Maybe if we called off the engagement, you said yourself that you hated being forced to marry someone as uncute as me. Maybe you would be happier with Shampoo or Ukyou or maybe even Kodachi, *giggle* she'd still make a more beautiful bride then me. *Sigh maybe I should go with Ryoga but I'm suspecting he's got a thing for Ukyou now. *Giggle* I guess that's the first time Ryoga beat you to something. *Sigh* Ranma you hurt me so much, I tried so hard to be nice to you that day but you just didn't give me any choice. You have no idea of what it feels like when someone you care so much of hurts you even more. But I'm sure things will work out in the end till then I'll wait for it to happen" Soon all three boys were put into the room, each having something to think about. 


	5. to the beach!

Chapter 5: to the beach  
  
Inuyasha woke up to giggling, he jumped up just to see the door close. "Silly wenches," he sighed. He began to look at his new room mates and was surprised to see that the room was so big. He noticed a note on top off some clothing. Slowly he walked across the room to the pile and before he had the chance to yawns distracted him. He turned around to see Ranma waking up and Miroku already out walking towards him. "What's the note say?" Miroku questioned looking more to the pile of clothing. "It says:  
  
Hey guys we thought we might as well give some normal clothing so you'll be able to blend in. Breakfast should be ready and don't think of leaving the suite with the clothing you have on! By the way the swim suits that Miroku teefed had luckily some swimming trunks and we gave you each a pile we're already on our way to the beach. We're going to meet those guys that you grabbed away from us yesterday. Anyway you're free to do what you want. We'll be gone for most of the day we had arranged to be with them the whole day. (Or even more) don't wait up! Kagome, Akane, Sango."  
  
The boys gapped at the letter. They had left them to go with the boys from the mall! Inuyasha was ready to go right to the beach and drag Kagome back to explain herself. She should know that no man could touch her except him. He remembered what Kagome had said, he was afraid he might loose her. Quickly he rushed for the door only to be knocked to the ground by two bodies. "Get off of me!" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth. Miroku had taken Inuyasha's right arm. While Ranma took the other. "They told us we had to put these clothings Inuyasha, we must listen to them! *Grunt* you want Kagome to be even angrier at you?" Miroku was able to relax after he finished. "Fine, I guess it won't hurt" Inuyasha finely replied.  
  
After each boy had brushed up, dressed up, and filled up on food. They quickly made their way to the beach. Unfortunately getting out of the hotel was hard enough. After 45 minutes they finally decided to ask someone for direction. Inuyasha went to one of the hotel employees and asked where the beach was. The man just pointed to the door which indicated the beach was in the backyard. *Boys facefault anime style*  
  
********AT THE BEACH!!!!!!******  
  
Kagome and the rest were sunbathing listening to 'what's love?' by ashanti and fat joe. Kagome finally burst out laughing "I can't believe we actually wrote that letter! *Hahaha*" Sango laughed to, "yeah, Akane that was a great idea to add in that part about the boys. It was genius!!" "why thank you Sango, I have admit I wish I was there to see their faces. I wonder what they're doing right now." As the girls giggled never did they expect the boys to be coming from behind them.  
  
Ranma found the girls and hearing them giggled gave him a stroke of genius. Why not shut them up. Quietly he let the others into his plans. At the end the boys were grinning ear to ear. Each boy got one girl and quickly flipped her on their shoulders. Kagome, Sango and Akane had no idea what was going on. Reaching the dock, Inuyasha, Ranma, and Miroku all threw their charge at least ten feet from them. Soon three steaming girls surfaced already having a plan to get even. The girls noticed that the dock was about to fall it just needed a small push. Kagome came toward the guys near Inuyasha who was on his back with his head off the dock laughing. He noticed Kagome coming and turned over.  
  
Kagome came in and seductively whispered, "oh Inuyasha..."  
  
"*gulp*?" nod  
  
Kagome walked back towards the girls before saying, "sit"  
  
*THUMP*!!!  
  
The girls watched as the dock collapsed from under them giving them as big of a shock as ever. Laughing Sango was suddenly pulled under towards a tight embrace underneath. Seeing Miroku smiling at her he came towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek before retreating to the boy's battlefield. Sango retreated to the surface blushing looking at Miroku who was smiling back. When the other two boys surfaced. It became an all out war between the two parties. Occasionally one of the boys would grab their girl and pull her under for a small peck without the others knowing. It seemed that Inuyasha went more frequently then the others. (()_() )Kagome still couldn't get why he kept doing this always pulling her down and just smiling at her. Then he swam back. When the girl team seemed to be losing they formed a plan to get back at them. The boys planned to splash them with everything they had. When the wave settled the looked around only to be deserted. Questioning, Inuyasha was the first to disappear then Miroku and then Ranma. As Ranma looked to find himself face to face with Akane. he almost felt at peace when she smiled. Ranma somehow became worried when her smile turned evil and his thighs felt more exposed. It seemed that Akane had taken the opportunity to pull his trousers to his feet and swim off. Ranma quickly surfaced along with Inuyasha and Miroku. Both seemingly having had the same experience.  
  
Sango still kept her blush since the houshi's reaction was just a smile. Their giggle were cut short by Ranma saying "whadda ya say we give them the same hospitality they should us guys? After all they are wearing two-pieces." While they laughed the girls had already gotten a head start. Sango was able to keep a distance the houshi since being an exterminator she had to know how to swim and fast! Akane was taught by Dr. Tofu on the weekend secretly and too with her training was exceptionally fast. Unfortunately Kagome was good but the hanyou was better. The girl began to panic.....  
  
A/N: pleez review!!! uh oh what do you think Inuyasha will do to her????? (points into the audience -_- ) that depends on you... 


	6. more confessions

Chapter 6: more confessions  
  
At the end of the day the six came in pairs back to the suite and each pair flopped to the nearest couch. Ranma smiled at the couch which held Kagome and Inuyasha. Having witnessed what he did to her and knowing that he knew Ranma saw them, made the hanyou blush even more. (No he saw nothing hentai!!!)  
  
"so" Miroku said, "whats up for tomorrow?"  
  
"well this whole week there's this festival so it shouldn't be hard for us to find something to do." Akane replied with a yawn,  
  
"*yawn*" Kagome couldn't help but yawn herself, "look in the paper they show whats on this week." As Miroku grabbed the paper, Sango was having a hard enough time keeping her eyes open. The boys had chased them for what seemed like an eternity. They met up with Kagome and Inuyasha on the shore. Both seemed to be blushing. Even now Inuyasha had an arm over her. Seeing Kagome asleep she decided to join her.  
  
"Look there! Tomorrow the cinemas are giving free passes to the movies for the celebrations, and there are going to be parties by the beach everyday. How 'bout we go to the cinemas then to the mall and then we could see what happening on the beach." Miroku looked up to see there approval.  
  
"Feh, fine."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"......z"  
  
"...zz..."  
  
"....zz."  
  
All three boys looked towards their charge to see them sound asleep. "Kagome? Feh, let's take them to their rooms. We wore them out today." With that Inuyasha was the first to stand up and begin to take Kagome to her room holding her in his arms followed by the other pairs somehow knowing which rooms were theirs. (a\n: hmmm...) Inuyasha carefully lay her down to her bed. Strangely as soon as he let her down she began shivering. *Hmm... better get her some extra sheets* Inuyasha thought. He went into the walk in closet but the door closed in on him. The sound woke Kagome. Seeing that she was in her room and that her bathing suit was getting uncomfortable she decided to take a bath. *Might as well, maybe I'll be able to sort out what happened today.* leaving the washroom door open. (Assuming that no one would see) Kagome began to uncloth just as Inuyasha came out of the walk-in closet. *That's funny she was on the bed last time I saw her.* suddenly hearing something come from the washrooms. He slowly looked in.  
  
Nothing could have prepared for what he saw. Kagome had just about taken off everything except for the second part of her two piece. Before him was a topless Kagome. Catching the girls attention she turned towards the doorway to see Inuyasha staring back. Blushing Kagome thought about what to do. *Gods, what's he doing here? Why isn't he turning around? What should I do?! But why should I bother...?* finally Inuyasha decided to speak, "Kagome... I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." "it's okay Inuyasha why should it bother me you hate my body remember?" Kagome had covered herself by crossing her arms. "I'll cover up before I make you 'retch'. " Soon Kagome was reaching for her shirt when Inuyasha caught her hand. Surprised, Kagome turned to see Inuyasha looking at her. (not her body but at her eyes,)  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Why do you think I hate you so much?"  
  
"...because of all the things you say to me."  
  
"And it hurts you this much?"  
  
"..y-yes"  
  
Kagome suddenly caught herself in the hanyou's arms with his head buried in her neck.  
  
" I'm sorry.."  
  
"for w-what?"  
  
"for hurting you so much....I don't think you're body is ugly. I think you are so beautiful-inside and out-but that's what scares me. I don't deserve you."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
" you deserve to be with someone better...in your own time."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but be at home, yet something couldn't let her have that peace. it was tearing her from the inside. slowly she pulled away from the embrace "Inuyasha, why do you care so much? I'm not Kikyo. you only protect me because I look like her."  
  
"Kagome don't ever doubt that I care about you more than anything else. More than Kikyo. I lo-ike you because you have so many things that Kikyo didn't."  
  
"like what?" (keep in mind that Kagome had put on a shirt so she is not topless)  
  
"You have strength,(she wasn't scared of Inuyasha) beauty,(she may look a bit like Kikyo but she has her own beauty plus she nice to everyone ^_^) you have the power to brighten up the room just by walking in, and you gave us all faith.  
  
"faith?"  
  
" your faith is what I love most out of you. you have faith that everything will turn out fine. Faith that the Shikon no Tama would be restored, faith that Naraku could be destroyed and faith that our lives are more than just fighting. without you we would all be glooming about doing God knows what."  
  
"Inuyasha I.."  
  
Inuyasha face downward as if not worthy to look up at her "that's why I don't deserve you. I think sometimes what it would be to have you with me but those are only dreams. I don't know why I came here to hurt myself seeing you with another person. You come here to escape me. I shouldn't be ruining your time with friends-"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his speech, Kagome had pressed her lips towards his. She had him in a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. after a few seconds she pulled back but only enough space to let her talk.  
  
"Inuyasha I could never think of anyone else to love. don't you ever doubt my promise that I'll always be by your side." she moved to kiss his cheek when he turned his head and caught her in another kiss. This time both opened their mouth freely and let the other in. when the kiss passed Inuyasha smiled one of his million dollar smiles back at her : ).  
  
"I'll leave you to your bath." With that Inuyasha left the room with a smiling Kagome to tend to her bath.  
  
tbc WAAAHH what do you think? huh huh huh? pleez tell me or else I can't continue. I don't like flames. I am in need of an editor. sorry but I can't pay you you'll have to do it out of the kindness of your heart (cricket chirps in empty room) yeah jk ^_^ anyway review!!!!! 


	7. A little more comfort

Chapter..7..?: (if I can barely remember the chapter do you honestly think that I have a title?!)  
  
In the other room...  
  
"Ranma are you sure?" Akane's was completely taken back by what he'd just done.  
  
"yes, I'm sure" The boy had taken Akane to her room where he had woken her up to change into her p.j's. When the girl came out into her room, Ranma was still there looking at her. He had explained to her that tonight he wanted to sleep here. Akane was too tired to get mad at him but still questioned him, "why?"  
  
"because....um..I'll just explain it to you later but for now just let me stay here."  
  
"okay.."  
  
Slowly the girl turned off the lights and headed towards the bed (note: it was a big bed!!). When she got there she just as slowly went into the covers. Ranma took this chance to strip to his p.j's (boxers) and lie down on the opposite side. *I knew it,* Akane thought, *he doesn't like me he just wanted to try and make me feel better, oh well at least I know what he truly thinks about m- * Akane's thoughts were interrupted by a hand that went over her waist. Ranma had taken the liberty to slide over and put her back to his chest and bury his face in her hair and take her by surprise. He noticed that she had stiffened and wasn't breathing.  
  
"It's okay Akane it's just me"  
  
all he got was a nod from her. after a while she had loosened up and her breathing became slower and even. thinking that she was asleep, Ranma calmly went to her ear, "your not cute..your beautiful." he then relaxed and went back to sleep, never noticing a smile played on Akane's face. 


	8. breakfast!

Chapter 8: breakfest!  
  
Ranma woke up to the opening of the door. He'd noticed that Akane lay undisturbed in his arms her head resting on his arm and her hand on his chest, while he had a protective hand on her waist. Smiling he turned to see the houshi grinning ear to ear, softly he whispered. "Thought I'd find you here, come on." Obeying Ranma regretfully left Akane to follow Miroku to the kitchen where Inuyasha was already there, " Good your here, help us learn how to control this electric fire." Inuyasha pointed to the stove and microwave" "alright...." -after an hour of explaining of what the things do and how to use them, and an unfortunate incident with someone's hair going on fire (he shall remain nameless), the three boys were able to make the girls each favourite breakfast(eses? I can't spell for my life ^_^*). Lured by the smell, Kagome, Sango, and Akane, came in their mid- thigh cut robes,  
  
"WoW! Eggs!"  
  
"French toast!"  
  
"and pancakes!!" (a/n: oh my!! Sorry to many old movies)  
  
The boys themselves had some ramen and sausages.  
  
Kagome: I didn't know you guys could cook like this!  
  
Sango: yeah eggs and bacon are my favourite!  
  
Akane: (mouth full) mmmf...so..what do we go to again?  
  
Inuyasha: uh oh...  
  
Ranma: where are we going again?  
  
Miroku: *scrolls to previous chapter* ahh we said we were going to the cinemas then to the mall and afterwards to the beach!  
  
Kagome: fine after we're done we'll meet you guys here in like an hour?  
  
Inuyasha: an hour?! Why would it take you so long to get ready?  
  
Kagome, Akane, Sango, and author: *sigh, he obviously doesn't understand women*  
  
Ranma: fine, we'll wash the dishes and get ready but you guys better hurry.  
  
Girls:okay!  
  
Sango: *looks at Miroku's head* Miroku? Why is your hair smoking?  
  
Miroku: AAHH! NOT AGAIN. *Starts running around*  
  
Inuyasha and Ranma get out their newspapers already rolled up*  
  
boys:stay still or we can't get it!!  
  
Start hitting Miroku multiple time on the head  
  
(A/n: i'm sorry I couldn't let it go. )  
  
Thank you all for your reviews especially to the ones who emailed me. it brought out my day so i decided to put in this chapter to say thanks. Thank you to totally-wicked i read your story and LOVED IT! if anyone wants me to read a story of theirs don't hesitate to ask!!-Imouto-chan 


	9. problems come

***@_@ Review.. REVIEEEEWWWW!!!!***  
  
Chapter 9: problems arise (not serious ones though)  
  
Within time the girls were ready to leave. Ranma and the rest were already waiting but they didn't complain when they finished. Akane came out with short shorts and a halter top, Kagome was wearing a mini shirt and a fitted spaghetti-strap while Sango wore her tight kapris that went down just below her knees, wearing a strapless. Kagome and the rest never felt so uneasy with the boys just staring at them.  
  
(O_O)  
  
" *Sweatdrop* umm...guys can we get going now?" Sango was looking at Miroku who seemed to be smiling.  
  
"(0_0*) Huh? Oh yeah the movies."  
  
Quickly the boys regained, and lead their date outside to the heated streets. As they walked, the sounds of the cars smoke and noise were getting Inuyasha uneasy. Kagome sensed this and slowly slipped her hand into his. Inuyasha turned to see her, she just smiled and whispered, "its okay Inuyasha don't worry." Inuyasha could only nod and blushed faintly. Ranma and Akane were having trouble trying to stay side by side. The people around kept trying to go in between them. With a final move to keep from getting separated, Ranma picked Akane from above the ground and put her in front of her and held her by the hips. Akane couldn't help the blush on her face from coming. His hold on her became so possessive. Behind them Miroku noticed that Sango was falling behind. The great exterminator was scared. She had never seen so much commotion; even with her experience with youkai the uneasy feeling she felt wouldn't leave her. She began to hesitate when she lost sight of the others. Suddenly an arm came out, Miroku. "Hold on, we'll have to hurry Sango-chan," Sango blushed at his remark but still stayed still. "I promise, no touching." Slowly Sango locked hands with him as they quickly caught up.  
  
Some how the six ended up on a bare street away from the commotion. There they saw the sign to the cinema. (They're walking side by side).  
  
"You guys I can see the cinema! Come on" Kagome began to shout.  
  
"Akane! Race ya!"  
  
Sango sprinted in front of them. Unable to resist a competition Akane raced to catch up. The boys didn't know if they were dating or babysitting. Suddenly Ranma's attention was distracted when a blur stopped Akane in her tracks.  
  
"Ranma no leave Shampoo for weak girl."  
  
"Shampoo!"  
  
"Shampoo?"  
  
"Ranma?" Ranma turned to see Kagome asking him, "Who is that girl?" "Kagome now is not the best ti-"  
  
Both their attentions were turned to when Shampoo attempted to sidekick Akane. The tomboy quickly blocked it and dropped to the ground, extended her feet and swiped the purple-haired girl's feet from under her. Akane used this chance to punch Shampoo in the stomach as she fell. Hit to the ground Shampoo was quick to recover and soon enough was on her feet and hurdling punch after punch at Akane. Fortunately Akane blocked every one but she didn't have time to attack. Shampoo was finally tiring and decided to end this with an uppercut. Her hand was stopped by another.  
  
"Why Ranma stop Shampoo?"  
  
"Shampoo stop it! Akane is with me so leave us alone!" Ranma replied coldly.  
  
"Doesn't Ranma like Shampoo?"  
  
"I like you as a friend but I lo-like Akane more"  
  
Both girls seemed speechless. Akane had heard him stutter and thought of the word she wanted him to say.  
  
"Leave Shampoo. And don't hurt Akane ever again!" That was close enough.  
  
"How dare you hurt sweet Shampoo Saotome!"  
  
Looking up to see the figure, the group saw a boy somewhat near their age yet his clothing was somewhat different and he wore some of the biggest glasses. Mousse. As he jumped down the girl knew that someone might get hurt, so the annoyed Akane took out her trusty mallet and before Mousse touched the ground, he and Shampoo were sent flying back to Nerima. Akane then turned to look at Ranma. There seemed to be a faint blush on his cheeks. As he just shrugged it off Akane smiled when he again took her hand into his and began their walk to the cinema.  
  
Miroku whispered to Sango, "Remind me not to anger her." Causing Sango to giggle. Confident growing from her laugh he replied, "if you like that hear this one, 'Why did the monk cross the road? So he could ask the exterminator if she would bear his chi-'"  
  
With a whack to the head Sango sighed, "Don't push it."  
  
***Back in Nerima***  
  
As the elderly woman open the gate of her shop, she looked around to see puddles of the previous night's rain. Suddenly two splashes were made as the senior heard the screams of a woman and man. Watching carefully at the streets where the figures had fallen she only saw a wet cat and a duck. "My kitty has returned to me and she has brought home dinner. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the scared cat and duck wasted no time in escaping the senior's clutches. Running as the elderly kept quick pace behind them none noticed the thunderclouds ahead.  
  
A/N: serious writers' block!!! Sorry if that one wasn't very funny but I wanted to put more R/A in this and don't worry next chapter they will reach the cinema!!! I don't know if I should put M/S romance sooner or later but there will be some I/K soon! So for now please bear with this chapter. Thanx. And don't forget to review!!!- Imouto-chan 


	10. To the movies and the mall

Imouto-chan: HI!!! okay sorry for the delay, things happen that you never expect and I got distracted...so...ANYWAYZ a reviewer wrote saying something about Ranma and Akane having something to do with a magnet to water....'_'....yeah, I dunno. I only knew that she couldn't swim for her life, so please just ignore that magnet thingy (if it's true -_- )and just enjoy and remember the rule I taught: R+R=Chapters!  
  
Disclamier: don't own. don't sue (very tired at the moment)  
  
Chapter 10: to the movies!...again...?  
  
After the little incident everyone had kept quiet. Who were those people and why were thay so bent on hurting Ranma or Akane? Apparently Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" (told ya)  
  
"Akane, what happened back there? Who were those people?"  
  
"wel-" "That girl thinks she's my fiancee, she doesn't get yet that I'm with Akane."  
  
Akane was going to say something a lot different but what Ranma said made her blush a new shade of red. she looked up at Ranma only to see that he was trying his hardest to look in front of him. Sango couldn't help but smile. If only a certain perv could be more open too. (if u call that open).  
  
***************  
  
The gang soon found out why the cinema was giving free tickets. It appeared that they were only showing two movies. 'Barney goes to AA (Alcoholics Annoymous) or 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon'. Not wanting to see Barney drunk off his ass they decided to see the other, even though they had seen a number of times (Once Kagome brought a portable tv and Shippo played that movie the a lot trying to repeat the moves they did).  
  
The place was desserted, the employees were gone to a party or taking a break. As they passed the snack bar automatically each stomach grumbled. "Might as well get some food" said Inuyasha jumping over the counter along with Ranma and Miroku. Girls stood guard as the boys got what they could, "Hmmm....'Pepsi'..." Miroku examined the tube shaped spray when he accidently pushed the button sending a squirt of black liquid over the monk's right shoulder. "It's attacking!!!" So the battle of Pepsi verses Miroku began. Sango seeing the monk in despair yelled, "AHHHHH!!! it's the- black-liquid-spraying-snake-thingy-of-DOOM!!" Ranma had to drag the tired- from-battle monk away from the drink section. and place him near the ice box and poured some water over him. After a while they all got to the place where the movie was playing. Though the story was good, Yet knowing every line it's not as exciting. Sometimes the group chose characters and said the words right along with the dialog.  
  
The part when the two were 'running' on the treetops Kagome and Akane gasped. Each loved that part of the movie. Both boys noticed,  
  
"Feh, I could do that"  
  
"Same here. It's a cinch." (obviously lying)  
  
"Sure," Akane snorted, "Then do it."  
  
"I would love to but....*sweatdrop*......there aren't......any trees in here and I don't want to go outside." (smoooth)  
  
"Feh, then just do on the seats, unless you're afraid."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
Both boys jumped up and ran on top of the seats across the room. the girls just sweatdropped seeing them flail their arms trying to balance themselves. Through the rest of the movie the two continued to race occasionally falling then starting over again. When the movie finally ended the lights automatically went on. Kagome noticed that Miroku and Sango came walking from farther down the row and had shades of red to match her clothing. Smirking Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha staring right back at her. Blushing she said, "Let's see if anything's interesting at the mall." All nodding in agreement, the group headed off to the exit.  
  
*******at the mall************  
  
Ranma and Akane had walked ahead of the rest. Akane was looking at the different stores when a fimilar face caught her attention. Akari. "Akari!" Akari turned around to see Akane running to her  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm visiting some relatives here. How 'bout you?"  
  
Akane merely looked back remebering Ranma. He was closng in on them yet aking his time. Akari looked shock!  
  
"you...and RANMA?! You guys came here ALONE?!"  
  
Akane blushed, "No, we came with some friends, though."  
  
"Is Ryouga with you?!"  
  
"no, why?"  
  
Akari just blushed, "We...got together just before I left. I'm thinking of getting a ift for him here. But i don't know what."  
  
Akane had recovered from her shock. All this time she thought Ukyou was the one Ryouga liked. yet she was still happy that he picked Akari. akane looked around the store and picked out a bandana,  
  
"Here take these two," One was like the one he always wore and the other was covered with small black pigs.  
  
"Thanks Akane," Akari was then called by and elder most likely the relative she was visiting, "I'll see you around, " with a wave akari left.  
  
"Guess you were wrong about Ukyou and Ryouga" Ranma had finaly made it to where the tomboy was standing. Akane was smiling, but then the words Ranma said finally sank in.  
  
"When did I say that?!" Akane then realized that she had explained that when Ranma was unconcious, How did he know...unless...he never was asleep!!! Panic and embarrassment began to build in Akane gut.  
  
"Ehhh...err...You told me...that day...at school" (smooth yet again)  
  
Akane kept silent, he coul be telling the truth but she couldn't tell for sure.  
  
"Nevermind, let's just get back to the others," Spotting them the two made their way back to the four.  
  
Inuyasha had quickly got accustomed to the crowd, though there was some dizziness from smelling so many things and people at once. There were about a little more people from the last time he was there but it didn't matter as much because he could still smell and feel Kagome beside him...'beside me....that's how it should be....My Kagome by my side....All I have to do is tell her. She doesn't treat me different. She treats me like her friend....like her ma-ACK!! Stop thinking that! Damn monk! how does he do it so easily?!" The hanyou had seen and heard the exterminator and monk while running from one side of the cinema to the other on the seats. It made hime blush and left to the opposite side of the cinema where everyone else was. When the movie ended, he saw the said couple coming back from the shadows. He looked at Kagome, she had seen them coming too. Kagome...he only wished that he would have the courage to do that someday. He hadn't meant to be caught looking so intensely at her  
  
"*sigh* Baka! Baka!Baka! why won't my pride let me say what I want to say?!  
  
*Because* (said the tiny infamous voice inside his head)*you're scared of getting rejected. You let your pride get the better of you. She probably feels the same way, but how long can she love while only receiving heartache in return? If this goes on she probably will leave you and go out with that Hobou kid from her time. *  
  
"Grrrrr..not if I have anything to do with it! Kagome is MY mate and there's nothing that's gonna stop me from being hers and protecting her....that is if she lets me....."  
  
Kagome had seen the face Inuyasha had on and got worried. It seemed that he was fighting with himself (Wow. That never happens. ^_~) She tried the same thing last time he seemd troubled she slowly took his hand into his blushing slightl as he briefly tensed then relaxed a bit more, turning to see a slightly blushing Kagome staring in front of her. Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts yet he just showed a hint of a smile. 'No matter what happens she always finds a way to make me feel happy to be alive ' With that he responded by holding her hand and moving closer to her making her blush even more. 'This day just couldn't be better.' Kagome thought The girls then noticed a chocolate store. 'I stand corrected'  
  
  
  
Author's notes: *trying on maid's oufit, looking at herself in the mirror* yes this'll do just fine. *notices reader* ahem You'll see in later chapters. Anyway this chapter seemed kinda short but new things keep me busy. To the reviewer who said I didn't have a lot of reviews compared to my chapters, (not trying to be rude!) but I'm SO GRATEFUL for those who do and I'm happy just to get 15 so I'm in happy place right now with what I have. Thank you everyone and keep the reviews coming. *HUGS REVIEWERS* 


	11. some fluff and scary stuff

Imouto-chan: *Stands on hill with lightning in the background.* (mandark laugh) Ah HA HA ! Ah HA HA HA HA! Sorry I couldn't help it. Anyway sorry for the Big-ass delay! I had a sudden case of laziness and other things to do. I forgot to say that I don't on Barney on my previous chapter and I got the title of his movie from a rumor I heard that one time Barney was drinking and passed-out on-set while shooting the episode. So please no flames and enjoy.  
  
**************  
  
Inuyasha: Feh...why did you make me so sappy in the last chapter?! Like I would ever hold Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome: *looking like she's gonna cry*  
  
Inuyasha: *panics* ehhhh....I didn't mean it. Gomen ne Kagome-chan!!  
  
Imouto-chan: 'KAGOME-CHAN'?!  
  
Inuyasha: *blushes* Gomen  
  
Kagome: *hugs Inuyasha* it's okay Inuyasha-chan  
  
Inuyasha smiles  
  
**************  
  
Imouto-chan: *looks intensely at Inu-chan*  
  
Inuyasha: *looking worried*  
  
Imouto-chan: *moves closer to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *still looking worried*  
  
Imouto-chan: *reaches out.....and feels kawaii ears!!!!*  
  
Inuyasha : -_-*  
  
Imouto-chan: *turns to reader* You know you want to!  
  
**************  
On with the story  
Chapter 11: Miroku/Sango fluff  
  
Sango had never had chocolate like this. God bless the Swiss! Looking over she saw Kagome arguing with Inuyasha to try some, yet being the stubborn hanyou he was said he didn't like it.  
  
Miroku suddenly appeared beside Sango. "you can tell that those two deserve eachother,"  
  
"I wonder what crime Kagome did to deserve him" Sango chuckled, but she knew that deep down Inuyasha would never want to hurt Kagome. you could tell that everytime Kagome was near him, he would watch her from the corner of his eye. It was sweet that now they didn't have to worry about demons or other problems.  
  
"Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango blushed at Miroku calling her that, "Nani?"  
  
"Would you like to pick out a chocolate?"  
  
"Sure!" Sango looked around to see some chocolate shaped seahorses and other seacreatures coloured with white and milk chocolate, made in the Swiss. (my fav!) It was neatly wrapped in a bag. "I like this one, I wonder how much it costs....$37.99+tax ? I forgot!!!!! We don't have money for this time. Miroku? what are you doing?!"  
  
Miroku had taken the bag of chocolate and had gone to the cashier. To Sango's surprise Miroku had taken out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. He then handed the bag to Sango. "Here." "Miroku how did you get the money?" "This man dressed in black was running very quickly while we were searching for you. He had this bag full of money and seemed to been in a rush. These 'cars' with red and blue lights with sirens chased after him. He dropped a bag full of this time's currency and We decided to keep it." (a/n:.....hehehehehe...*sweatdrop*)  
  
"Ohhh. Anyway lets get something else to eat with the others."  
  
"Can we not have a time alone again?" Miroku slowly put her hand into hers  
  
"I don't like having to hide my felings for you. Can't I at least get a thank you for buying you the chocolate?  
  
Sango quickly went on her tip-toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Arigato Miroku-chan."  
  
Suddenly a small flash captured this wonderful moment. Both turned to see Ranma, Akane, and Inuyasha smirking, Kagom had a small device in front of her face. the two had remebered this before. Kagome had called it a 'ca-me- ra'.  
  
"Nice to see you two getting along," Ranma smirked though blushing a bit when Akane chuckled.  
  
"You guys lets get something to eat. All this chocolate mad me thirsty." Kagome said through her smile.  
  
"Yeah, I smell something good over there," Inuyasha pointed towards a small little cafe/resturant.  
  
The group sat in a table with the seats like a big sofa curving around the table (I can't explain it). Miroku, Ranma and Inuyasha suddenly shivered, "What's wrong?" said Akane. "I dunno,"Ranma couldn't explain it, "It's like a weird presence is in the room. Inuyasha felt terrified, like something evil was near, "I'ts like a demonic presence, is near, I can't explain it. All i know is that I can't trust my ears around it" Thats when Imouto-chan appeared in a waitress uniform and approached the table.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, what would you guys like?" Kagome turned towards the girls, "We'll have three burgers with shake and the boys will have..."  
  
After ordering what seemed like everything on the menu, the boys finished their request, ".....and no pudding, don't want to over do it" Ranma handed the menus to Imouto-chan.  
  
girls: o_O  
  
boys: what? ^_^  
  
The boys had begun their conversation on the best battle move and what was stronger. he girls themselves had their own.  
  
"What do you girls think of this vacation? It'll sure be bad when we have to leave." Kagome didn't really want to think about what Akane said. This whole time was the best all six had had in a long time. She never had so much time to talk to Inuyasha, she blushed remebering kissing him in the bathroom. She decided to ask what was happening with her and Ranma, "Ano...Akane why do you think Ranma was being so mean to you before you visted me?"  
  
Akane then pondered "I don't know. I'll ask him later on."  
  
Sango decided to be sneaky, "you mean when two to are alone. HAHAHA"  
  
Akane decide it was her turn to blush, "Well don't think I forgot your little moment with that Miroku boy. you two seem to make a great couple,"  
  
".....but I'm not sure that he wants me for me or just as a prize. I feel really confused but he's been so sweet lately." Sango turned to see Kagome staring at Inuyasha who was currently with Ranma and the monk outside showing their best moves.  
  
"Kagome...?" Kagome turned to see both her friends staring at her, she gave a weak smile, "Gomen, I guess I zoned out for a sec. I don't know what happened."  
  
"I know," Akane answered, "you were staring at Inuyasha again, Do you really like him?  
  
"Iie, I think I love him"  
  
Both girls just smiled, they two felt the same for their boys.  
  
"Sango?" Sango turned to face Kagome, "About Miroku, don't worry, he told me once when I asked him that he could never care for anyone as much as you." Sango blushed a new shade. Just then the boys stopped and shivered again. "There's that presence again." Imouto-chan suddenly burst through the door miraculously holding everyone's order. After settling everything down Imouto-chan/waitress turned to the girls. "Three boys told me to give this to you. This didn't say who that were but they knew you woul be here." With that the waitress/Imouto-chan turned around left as she neared Inuyasha she stared intensely at him. He had stopped at looked at her. She then felt his ears and ran away from the retaurant/cafe laughing histerically. Inuyasha sweatdropped. His attention was turned to the girls, hearing a gasp. Akane, Sango and Kagome had turned pale as a ghost. holding a letter. He walked over to them, "What's the matter? Akane what does that letter say?"  
  
Akane handed the letter to Inuyasha, "It's probably a joke, We shouldn't take it seriously," The other girls nodded as if trying to convince themselves. Ranma and Miroku were beside Inuyasha and read the letter over his shoulder. Inuyasha read and frowned.  
  
To our 3 beautiful angels, We've watched you from afar waiting until the time is right to reveal our feelings Now is that time. We've decided to free you of those unworthy boys, so you may know how it feels to truly be loved. Soon our 3 angels shall return to where they rightfully belong.We sign no name, for you shall soon see. until then our beloved.  
  
The boys frowned. This was bad  
  
**************  
  
Imouto-chan: It's a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm gonna start soon on the next chapter Don't worry I'll be updating when I say I will. Review !! thanks to reviewers I love ya! MUAH!  
  
Imouto-chan: *grabs Inuyasha and puts him in an armlock.* BWHAHAHAHAHHA review and I'll release Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: Mercy!!! *looks to reader all sad* Help me!  
  
*Aren't I so evil?* ^_^  
  
Dedicated to all the reviewers i'll say ur names in the next one!! 


	12. past memories and present moments

A/N: sorry for the delay you probably don't want to hear excuses but I had a good reason. Mom grounded me for getting bad grades. She caught me on the internet and confiscated my disks. Didn't get then back until now. Anyway thought I should put a bit more to the last chapter and put some M/S fluff! I love it when they blush! I also have the next chapter just waiting for more reviews. T_T I'm sorry if that sounds greedy!! But I love reading them! I've even read the stories of those who sign them! I have so say that you should check a lot of them out! Okay anywayz you ppl probably want me to shut up ^_^ so on to the story.  
  
Chapter 12: past memories present moments.  
  
Kagome wanted to go home. All she wanted was to escape the little problem in the back of her head. The boys, protective enough, had become too over-bearing. They were treating them like children. What scared her most was in the letter. She couldn't forget it. It wasn't the letter but the feeling. Like an itch that couldn't be scratch, it was driving her mad. "Ugh, this day won't end." Inuyasha, though, seemed normal with his ears twitching every way. She giggled, momentarily forgetting her problems. Those ears were so kawaii! He had held her hand securely scared she would be taken away. Not when she was with him would he let anyone hurt her. When he would truly admit it he didn't know, but for now having to keep these annoyances away from her was his duty.  
  
Sango was feeling a little different from annoyance. She was terrified. It finally came. He finally came. Everyone but Sango had no idea who these people were. 'How did he find me?'  
  
**flashback**  
  
A young Sango ran through the night trying to escape her pursuer. Her father had brought her along for her first extermination. After defeating the demon, the exterminators went to rest in a local inn. The young girl had left to explore the village. When she reached the end she decided to head back. Suddenly a hand caught her wrist.  
  
"Hello. You're a pretty little girl."  
  
The voice was rough to Sango's ears.  
  
"So what's your name angel?"  
  
Sango knew better and didn't answer, instead she thought of ideas to get her out of here.  
  
"Don't talk huh? Well I'll just call you my little angel for now. I have ways to get you to talk."  
  
The man started laughing. Sango tried to pull away but he just pulled her closer. Sango then took out her small dagger hidden in her sleeve. "Leave me alone!" With that Sango ran leaving the man tending to his sliced cheek. Sango could hear him laughing in the distance. "Think you can escape me? Don't worry angel, I'll find you." Sango ran as fast as she could. She knew he was running after her. She couldn't see the inn so she slammed into what seemed a temple of some sort. There Sango curled up and cried. "Hello? Who's there?" Sango stopped. She didn't want to go back out there. She saw the light come closer. Holding the light was a small boy. Dressed in black and purple robes he slowly walked up to her. "Please don't cry." Sango was about to ask his name when he heard a rustle outside. The two kids silently looked outside to see the man walking towards them. Hearing Sango whimpered the boy whispered, "Don't worry, go hide on the shadow." As soon as the young girl covered herself the man walked in. "May I help you?" the boy asked the man. "Yes I'm looking for my niece, she wanted to play hide an' seek but I can't seem to find her, he he." "I'm sorry but no ones come here this night." "Thanks if you see her please find me," the man looked around the room. Sango almost gasped when he looked straight at her. Then he left. "Thank you." Sango looked towards the boy who just smiled. "Do you know where the inn is? I got lost." The boy just smiled, "of course, I'll show you," "Why are you here anyways?" The boy then stepped in front of her with a prideful stance, "I'm being trained to become a monk" Sango smiled for the first time that night, "Yeah? Well, I'm becoming a demon exterminator like my daddy! He killed that demon today!" They talked as he safely lead her back to the inn, careful of the man. As they reached the door, Sango gave the boy a smile, "Thank you," "It's nothing, but I think I deserve a reward!" the girl then gave him a peck on the cheek. The boy blushed. "Goodnight," "night."  
  
**end flashback**  
  
That boy was kind but she never saw him again. (A/n: or did she?) She almost wished he was here. She looked up to see Miroku looking around for possible assaulters. She smiled, 'Miroku reminds me of him.' Miroku noticed her staring, "Is something wrong?" Sango shook her head, "No, not with you guys guarding us," "It's nothing, but I for one think I'm in deserving of a reward." The monk chuckled, but stopped when she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's get going," with that Miroku smiled and lead his charged towards the rest of the group.  
  
A/N: I put more M/S fluff but the others will come more. The maid's outfit will come soon so don't worry. I got the next chapter but I want some feedback or suggestions. I don't like flames but constructive criticism is accepted. Thanks again!!  
  
********************  
  
Inu-chan: *comes out of head-lock* Finally!  
  
Imouto-chan: I was only playing inu-ni-chan!  
  
Inu-chan: Feh. Feel my wrath!  
  
Imouto-chan: Kagome-chan!!!  
  
Kagome: Osuwari!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Imouto-chan: Arigato Kagome-chan!  
  
Inu-chan: *comes from behind. Puts rosary on imuto-chan*  
  
Imouto-chan: INUYASHA!!!! *goes towards Inu-chan*  
  
Inuyasha: Sit!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Imouto-chan: T_T its not fair!!!  
  
****************************** 


	13. Akane's Savior

A/N: okay decided to put a teeny weenie more dark stuff compared to the fluff earlier! I'm wondering how to end this soon. I'm sorry to say but this will end soon (crowd cheers in the background) --_-- Okay even though this is put under Inuyasha everyone seems to want some Akane/Ranma fluff!! @_@ so I've decided to put two and two together!! The answer is four! Or other words the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha but I do have a plushie that I have typing for me! O_o  
  
Chapter 13: Akane's 'Savior'  
  
'This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. I lost her! She's supposed to be with me!'  
  
*****Earlier******  
  
The group decided to go back to the hotel since nothing could be done at the mall. Akane, Kagome and Sango opted to go to the indoor swimming pool but the boys wouldn't allow it. Since it was already turning dark they decided to play some games.  
  
"Damn monk! You sunk my battle ship!!"  
  
"Watch your mouth Inuyasha it's your fault you put all your boats on top of one another."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I still don't understand Kagome-chan, what's this game called again?"  
  
"Poker"  
  
"I won!"  
  
"Ranma you lost!"  
  
"Shit"  
  
"Watch your fucking mouth human!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What's that smell?"  
  
"What's what smell wench?"  
  
"The name's Akane and I believe that smell is coming from burning Rame-"  
  
"He's gone Akane, never talk of his nightmare again."  
  
"I won!"  
  
"Ranma we didn't even start a new game yet"  
  
"Screw this I'm playing Battle ship with the monk."  
  
"Fine, it'll just be me, Sango-chan, Akane-chan and Inuyasha!"  
  
"Many were lost but I was able to save a few!!" *Inuyasha came back with the ramen.  
  
"Okay it'll just be us three. --_--"  
  
"Let's bet something to make it more fun Kagome-chan."  
  
"What do you want to bet?"  
  
"How about clothes?"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Damn monk!"  
  
"I'm gonna got get something to eat."  
  
"Hurry up or we'll start the game without you Akane-chan!!"  
  
"Oi! Wench! Get us some of chocolate!"  
  
"The name's Akane Dog-boy!!  
  
"Why you -"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
BAM  
  
"You sunk my battle ship!"  
  
"The better monk won."  
  
"Damn stupid plastic ships.."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma-kun you'll win someday."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Don't be so harsh to lady Sango."  
  
"*grumbles* sorry"  
  
"Don't get so worked up"  
  
"Yeah, weakling, stop complaining."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Both of you stop it; there is no need to fight in front of the girls, we have enough to worry about."  
  
The group had to calm both the pig-tailed boy and hanyou before they didn't have a hotel to sleep in.  
  
"Where's that girl with the chocolate?"  
  
"Akane?"  
  
...  
  
Ranma walked towards the mini-kitchen and looked in. No one. A small clink caught his attention. The door was unlocked. Oh no!  
  
"Ranma where are you going?"  
  
"Lock the doors and watch the rest of the girls."  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
Kagome's yells were unanswered as the boy raced down the hall. Inuyasha held Kagome back and locked the door as the monk closed all windows. "For now we'll wait for them to come back." Kagome couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios. "Inuyasha please! We need to go after him!"  
  
"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha's right. We should wait for them here for now. We might only get in the way."  
  
I can't wait, my friend is out there. Ranma please find her.  
  
******************* The streets were already deserted by the time Ranma got down. He frantically looked all directions when something caught his eye. He picked up a small note that had been dropped. Reading it Ranma froze.  
  
Dear Akane,  
Meet me at he beach to get your answers.  
Till then, I await you audience.  
  
"Akane what are you thinking?!" the young martial artist ran for his life to the beach. He wasn't about to loose his Akane.  
  
*******************  
  
Akane was having fun playing these games with her friends. It's too bad that it can't be like this always. Walking towards the kitchen Akane noticed a note slip under the door. Quickly she opened the door but the culprit was gone. She opened the note. Finishing, she thought about telling her friends.  
  
"Both of you stop it now, there is no need to fight in front of the girls, we have enough to worry about."  
  
Akane paused, It was true. The group was already exhausted from today and they were having fun. I got to do this for myself. I can't always depend on them. They shouldn't have to worry on their vacation. Quickly leaving Akane ran to meet her answers. Forgive me Ranma.  
  
As she left the hotel Akane looked up to their window. Smiling, Akane turned around to the situation at hand. If I can't protect my friends then what good am I?  
  
Akane reach the beach just as it turned 10. Looking around she noticed a figure standing near the water, he seemed to be looking at the moon.  
  
Hesitantly the girl walked towards him. "Don't come any closer," his voice seemed to be forced a bit, as if he was unsure of what would happen if she did. "Are the one who gave us the letter at the café?"  
  
"No it was the others idea, I myself wouldn't have taken that step. It was meant to scare those men you were with."  
  
"Why are you guys following us?" the man turned around. Akane could tell that he was really handsome. His hair was a pure white with a tint of blue. It was cut short but spiked out a bit (kind of like heero's) his face seemed to be of a 20-year-old. His pale blue eyes seemed to hold a lot of sadness  
  
"You really are so beautiful Akane."  
  
"A-arigato. I-I guess."  
  
"When I first saw you I didn't think I could love someone as I do you." He bowed his head dejectedly. "I was scared, I tried to talk to you but I couldn't. Do you know why?"  
  
Akane shook her head slightly.  
  
He looked as if he was going to say something when he stopped himself.  
  
"I followed you here, I saw you with that boy and it scared me."  
  
"Ranma,"  
  
"Yes, him," His eyes seemed to glow for a while with anger until he calmed down. "I grouped up with the other two and I was convinced that I was helping you! I can't blame anyone but myself Akane. When I saw you after you got the letter I told myself that it wasn't right. To scare someone didn't mean that you loved them. I thought about my feelings and I realized... I cared deeply for you but not in the way Ranma does for you." With a tortured grin he continued, "Those damn boys tainted my heart."  
  
"Why couldn't you talk to me before? What stopped you?"  
  
"Dear Akane, you wouldn't be able to see me." Slowly the man pointed towards the ground where his shadow lay. Akane followed his hand and gasped. The shadow showed a man's reflected but something was different. On his back, wings rested. Akane looked back at the man. He looked just as normal as before.  
  
"You're an..angel."  
  
*******************  
  
Ranma had finally reached the beach, He looked around for Akane, Nothing. Choosing a direction he raced for any signs of her. He couldn't trust whoever sent that note with Akane. Why did you go Akane?! The water creeping up the sand was the only noise along with his footsteps. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. I lost her! She's supposed to be with me!  
  
*******************  
  
"I had walked through this world looking for a reason but found none, all I remembered was a voice telling me to find someone and protect them."  
  
"And you chose me? What's your name?"  
  
"Erin."  
  
"Erin.Why is it that I can see you know?"  
  
"One of the boys was able to see me. I begged him to give me a body. A mortal body. It came with consequences. I felt jealously, anger, hate. He changed my emotions, so if I see you near Ranma I hate him! He gave me this body through sorcery. He made me promise to help him get another."  
  
"What do you think now?"  
  
"I wish to protect you, but in my true form, This world is a hell to me and this body.holds so much hate." The man raised his hands and bowed his head. He didn't notice Akane moving until he felt hands around him.  
  
"We all have our problems.thank you Erin. I don't know how but I promise I'm going to help you."  
  
Erin gently separated from her. Smiling he answered, "I'm grateful, but you mustn't worry over me. The others are really dangerous. Should they find me her-"  
  
Erin wasn't able to finish when a voice boomed, "ERIN!! You piece of shit!! What the fuck are you doing?!"  
  
Akane saw another man, His face had been scarred on the left check. She was scared, but Erin seemed terrified. She wasn't going to let him hurt her friend. "Stay away from Erin!!"  
  
The man seemed to grin, "Silly angel, after all Takumi-sama did for you? You want to upset him?" The mystery man jumped up and a long whip shot towards them.  
  
"NO! STOP AKIRA!" Erin came between them. A light shown blocking the attack. "Fool, you are to slow!" Erin turned towards Akane, who was face to face with the man. Akira shot out the whip which grazed Akane's side. Erin came in front of them. The girl noticed Erin had the same wound. "Dear Erin you seem to be injured." Akira smirked. Quickly he tied the whip around Erin and caught Akane in his arms. "Did you know little girl, that when a human is injured her guardian receives the same wound?" Using his sharp nail he pressed it towards Akane's shoulder. The short-haired girl looked at Erin who had formed the same cut. "And to think he chose a girl like you to protect. AH HAHA-"  
  
"Akane!!"  
  
"R-Ranma?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Without a second to react, Akira felt a pain towards his shoulder causing him to release Akane. Erin had gone unconscious from the strangulation. Akira went to Erin and picked him up. "Erin will feel better after Takumi takes care of him. Later." With that the two men vanished.  
  
"Akane why didn't you tell where you were going?!"  
  
Akane turned towards Ranma, he cared, Erin was scared I'd get hurt from him. That's why he wanted to 'save' me.  
  
"Akane answer me! You could have gotten killed for gods' sakes and you're just staring!"  
  
"Where you.scared?" Akane turned to Ranma, who was caught off-guard by the question.  
  
"Of course. I didn't want you to get hurt." Ranma went towards her. As he closed in he embraced her. "I don't want to let you go. I can't stand you getting hurt!" Akane smiled "I'm glad. Erin helped me. He doesn't want to hurt me either. He was just scared you would hurt me." Slowly Akane sunk bringing Ranma down to. Erin I hope you know that I'm going to help you. Ranma is here and he isn't bad, I love him. Ranma looked down at Akane and saw that she was sleeping in his chest, she had a small smile on her lips. "What am I going to do with you?" Ranma leaned down and kissed her cheek. Slowly he lifted her up and started the walk home.  
  
tbc  
  
AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm done!! Review and remind me! 


End file.
